


Merlin 5x01, Gwaine and the Weird Blue Alien

by mollrach13



Series: Merlin Season 5 ficlets [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5x01, Implied Relationships, M/M, Season/Series 05, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollrach13/pseuds/mollrach13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine wakes up after being healed in the caves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin 5x01, Gwaine and the Weird Blue Alien

The world materialised around Gwaine again in pieces. First the moist cool air of the caves, then the rugged rocks underneath his back. The itch to his skin of staled sweat, the ache in his muscles.

But there was an odd light flickering beyond his eyelids, a blue glow. “Merlin?” he muttered groggily, shifting against the rough stone of the ground. Gingerly he moved his head, wincing in preparation of the familiar lancing ache through his head after being repeatedly kicked in it… and found no pain. 

Cautiously Gwaine opened one eye to assess the damage caused by the overzealous guards, only to see the strangest creature he had ever seen staring serenely back at him. 

Gwaine startled, automatically reaching for his absent sword.

“Hush Sir Knight.” The creature spoke, its voice mild and melodic. “I have healed you but you should rest for the days ahead.”

Gwaine stared wide eyed at the lithe creature, its glowing blue skin, giving off an aura of wisdom, power. Its body long an unnaturally lithe. There was no mistaking its magical nature.

“You’re what we’ve been looking for.” Gwaine spoke, his voice rough. “You are what Morgana is after.” 

The creatures face didn’t change from its serene smile and blinked once. It reached out a thin hand to hover above Gwaine chest, right over his heart. 

“You have been touched by Emrys.” It spoke, its voice holding a tone of awe around that strange name.

Gwaine’s head still felt foggy and blinked, shaking it in confusion. “What-“

“Emrys.” The creature spoke leaning forward, his eyes tracking something over Gwaine’s skin that Gwaine could see. “I could feel his power cloaking you, protecting you. It called for me to come and aid you. I don’t know what you have done earn the protection of Emrys but I could hardly ignore his call.”

“Emrys?” Gwaine whispered, the name foreign to his memory but it felt right coming off his lips. Like a name learned years ago, ingrained into his very soul. “I don’t know an Emrys.”

The creature cocked his head slightly, studying Gwaine for a moment. “No,” it mused. “No you do not know his whole self yet. But you will in time, just know he watches over you, holds you close to his heart.”

Gwaine frowned and opened his mouth to question, respond, but tingling fingers brushed over his lips quietening them. “Hush Sir Knight.” It spoke again. “You will rest. Emrys will come for soon enough. I will watch over you until he does.”

Gwaine didn’t want to sleep, he wanted to find Percival and the rest of the men, he wanted to get back to Camelot and his bed, he wanted to put a bloody shirt on. But his eyelids felt so heavy, and they pulled down. He got one last glance at the unearthly blue creature before his eyes closed completely and his world faded to dark.


End file.
